<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рагу by inani1, WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589582">Рагу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inani1/pseuds/inani1'>inani1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021'>WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:56:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inani1/pseuds/inani1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Том решил вспомнить хобби молодости</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Gerontophilia WTF 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рагу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>В славные времена своей бурной молодости Том Реддл был не только лидером Вальпургиевых рыцарей, которые смотрели ему в рот, ловя каждое его слово, но и превосходным кулинаром. Готовил он тогда часто, уделяя хобби свободное время и отдыхая от праведных дел во имя славного будущего магического мира. Сейчас же дела его шли не так радужно, перспектив больших он не видел — проклятые идеи о равенстве всех людей исподволь прокрались в умы магов, заражая их опасным и разрушительным вольнодумием — воскрешение состоялось не так, как было запланировано, да и готовил он в последний раз лет пятнадцать назад, ещё до того, как Авада отрикошетила ото лба младшего Поттера и разрушила его жизнь. Есть из-за чего впасть в депрессию. Потерев ладонью блестящую лысину, Том горько вздохнул, помянул тихим незлым словом идиота Петтигрю, умудрившегося запороть такое простое дело, и направился на кухню. Надо было срочно находить повод для радости.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кухня в Малфой-мэноре потрясала воображение. Простор, большая варочная поверхность, духовой шкаф, кастрюли-сковородки… Том мысленно облизнулся, окинув широким взглядом такое богатство, а потом увидел дрыхнущего в уголке самым бессовестным образом упившегося в зюзю Антонина, вокруг которого суетился лопоухий эльф. Пьяного Антонина, который при пробуждении отличался непредсказуемым характером, Тому видеть точно не хотелось: собьёт ещё все настроение, и тогда никакая круциотерапия не поможет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Этого убрать. В спальню его, пусть проспится. И не выдавать спиртного, даже если буянить начнёт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эльф схватил лапкой Тони за руку и с хлопком исчез. Молча. Никаких тебе сэров, хозяинов... Том хмыкнул, достал ножи, проверил их на остроту, остался доволен и пошёл в холодильную комнату. Овощи, зелень и даже масло было превосходного качества, что воодушевляло, а вот мясо... Заветренные, замороженные в кость куски вырезки, полуфабрикаты в виде отбивных да копчёности, свисающие с потолка. От досады хотелось что-нибудь разрушить. Том попытался вспомнить, когда он в последний раз ел в этом гостеприимном доме что-нибудь мясное, и не смог.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вегетарианцы проклятые! Даже Беллу испортили.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мой лорд, я вас всюду искала! Что вы здесь делаете?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Да, Беллатрикс всуе поминать было не нужно. Она обладала той же способностью, что и маггловский чёрт проповедника Родера: появлялась всегда, когда в ней меньше всего нуждались. Том подавил горький вздох, посмотрел на полки с замороженным мясом и принялся собирать овощи. Рагу он всё равно приготовит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Подержи. — Он передал ей две бутылки с пивом, и задумчиво спросил: —  Как ты думаешь, Белла, павлины твоего зятя съедобны?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Белла пожала плечами, по-прежнему с недоумением глядя на Тома, выбирающего травы. Впрочем, ему она была готова прощать любые причуды, чем он иногда пользовался.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Они птицы. Противные, крикливые и драчливые птицы. Если хотите, я зарежу для вас одну из этих тварей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Том отрицательно покачал головой, задумчиво глядя на свою лохматую сторонницу. Если бы он мог оценить женскую красоту, то признал бы, что она в юности была очаровательной особой. Да и сейчас, подрастеряв былую горделивую стать, Белла могла завести мужчину безуминкой и страстностью, плещущей в прекрасных темных глазах. Проблема была в том, что женщин он не хотел никогда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рагу из птицы… Скучно. Говядина, козлятина, баранина. Свежее красное мясо, но никак не птица.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Человечина? — предложила Белла и визгливо хихикнула. Том с трудом удержался от желания поморщиться: при воскрешении ему со всеми недостатками достался великолепный музыкальный слух. Словно мало проблем свалилось на его голову! — У Люциуса в подвале три унылых мужских особи сидят и ждут своей участи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Идея была интересной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Испытание молодежи, как я понимаю… Замечательно. Мясо точно будет свежим. Вели привести их сюда. Полностью раздетых — я должен оценить их качество. А ты мне пока поможешь на кухне подготовить овощи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Магглов привел кто-то из смутно знакомых сторонников, когда Беллатрикс неумело чистила лук и пыталась скрыть слёзы. Толстая унылая девочка лет пятнадцати напомнила Тому перекормленную свинку. Он даже представил, каково ей будет с пятачком вместо носа и пришёл к выводу, что неплохо. Подчеркнёт внутреннюю суть. Нет, в некоторых блюдах жир — важная составляющая,  но не в его рагу. Складки, складки, горбик жира на холке, висячая грудь в столь юном возрасте… Отвратительно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На диету её. Из воды и тарелки каши в сутки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Два молодых человека. Лет двадцать пять-тридцать, сидячий образ жизни, перемежаемый довольно редкими занятиями спортом. Мышцы и жир в почти идеальном соотношении, а значит, рагу должно получиться как минимум неплохим. Том обошёл мужчин по кругу, выбирая мясо на будущий ужин, и зацепился взглядом за великолепный образчик мужского достоинства — длинный, толстый, с тяжелыми крупными яйцами. Черт с ним, маггл или нет, но Том поймал себя на мысли, что хочет почувствовать этот член внутри. Возбуждающее зелье Северус недавно приготовил, да и Империо никто не отменял.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Этого на стол. Остальных увести.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Белла, оживлённо блестя глазами, облизала губы. И разочарованно простонала, когда Том наложил на будущее рагу обезболивающее заклинание и Ступефай и вооружился острым ножом. Криков не будет. Но не крови. Немного крови не повредит.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Можно мне, мой лорд?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не сегодня, Белла, дорогая, — улыбнулся он, изучая пальцами тазобедренный сустав: пилить кость не хотелось. — Скажи мне лучше, где хозяева этого гостеприимного дома. Я сегодня не встретил ни Люциуса, ни Нарциссу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нож вспорол плоть легко и глубоко, а вот крови сразу набежало неудобно много. Тому совсем не хотелось превращать эту великолепную кухню в жилище маньяка-потрошителя, ведь ему ещё здесь предстояло готовить. Кровоостанавливающее на рану полила Белла, правильно поняв его досадливо скривившееся лицо. Можно сказать, наступила на горло собственной песне — Том знал, что она любила мучить и мучиться. Родольфус вполне удовлетворял вторую потребность её натуры.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Люциус в Министерстве магии. С утра пораньше им объявили общий сбор и пообещали сделать выговор, если кто-то не явится. А Нарцисса себе нервы шопингом успокаивает. Бедняжка! Антонин вчера после вашего ухода весь вечер травил неприличные анекдоты, чего душевная организация Циссы не выдержала. Это так забавно, наблюдать за страданиями моей дорогой кузины! Она вся такая ранимая, нежная!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сустав пришлось надсекать и выламывать. Маггла скрутило от боли даже под обезболивающим, и он потерял сознание. Том изучающе посмотрел на то, как стремительно затягивается огромная рана, рубцуется, заживает, и улыбнулся Белле, положив отрезанную ногу на свободную поверхность. Ногу предстояло освежевать, порезать на куски и обжарить. Но вначале дать стечь крови.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прикажи его увести.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ужин удался на славу. Нарцисса, как всегда, блистала, не давая заподозрить себя в недавнем срыве, благосклонно слушала говоривших, тонко улыбалась и ела. Они все ели его рагу, приготовленное из нижней конечности условно разумного человекообразного плюс морковь, лук, картофель, репа и травы со специями. Ели и получали удовольствие от хорошо приготовленной пищи. Том порадовался, что не растерял навык готовки, и зачерпнул ложкой наваристое, ароматное рагу. Сегодня его ждало ещё одно удовольствие, а завтра они пойдут на охоту за врагами. Мирный тихий гул разговоров разбил высокий смех Беллы, отсалютовавшей присутствующим бокалом с вином.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— За новые находки и приятные открытия!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Том поднял бокал и улыбнулся. Открытия ждали многих.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>